


Toothbrush

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [7]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, New Relationship, Sex, Song fic, blossoming love, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Baby you don’t have to rush, you can leave a toothbrush at my place.
Relationships: Barney Stinson/Original Female Character, Lily Aldrin/Marshall Eriksen/Barney Stinson
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326
Kudos: 7





	Toothbrush

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12 days of Songfic’s for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday
> 
> toothbrush  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrUJyKsLQeU

Barney sat at the bar watching the door. It was half ten and he had been there for hours hitting on every girl who came through the door with not much look whilst his friends sat in their regular booth and chatted. Barney couldn’t rest. He had to find a suitor. He had to find someone to sleep with tonight that was Y/N. He had to prove to himself that he could. As Carl called last orders Barney felt anguish set in and so he left the bar and walked to where his friends were chatting in their booth.  
‘Finally admitting defeat huh?’ Robin chuckled sipping on her beer.  
‘No,’ Barney said as he got out his phone, ‘I’m sure there’s someone out there that’s interested in the Barnacle.’  
‘Dude just call her,’ Ted said.  
‘No,’ Barney said, his eyes still on her phone.  
‘What’s the problem? So you like the girl-‘  
‘Shhshhshh!’ barney said looking up, ‘I don’t like her!’  
‘Whatever dude,’ Marshall said, ‘liking someone is dope.’  
‘Dope what is this 1997,’ Robin chuckled.  
‘No, if it were 1997 Y/N wouldn’t have just walked through the door, right Barney?’ Marshall retorted, making Barney’s head snap up and whip around to the door followed by everyone else’s as they ogled the girl who had just come in.

Y/N smiled awkwardly and waved towards them before going to the bar. Barney felt his heart rate shoot up as he watched her speak to Carl. As he leered he noticed his friends slipping out of the bar.  
‘By Barney,’ Ted said, ‘have a good night.’  
Barney nodded but said nothing. As they left one by one they waved goodbye to Carl behind the bar which Y/N noticed and grabbed her drink before walking over to Barney.

‘Hey,’ she said sliding into the booth.  
‘Hey,’ Barney said. It was unlike himself no suaveness. He didn’t notice that he had slid his arm around her in the booth whilst they talked. And they leaned in closer and closer without noticing. She was merely a foot away, if that when Barney felt unable to stop himself he leaned in and kissed her. She tasted of beer and cherry lip balm and he was intoxicated. They made out for over ten minutes in the booth before Carl forced them out and closed up. They were all over each other outside until a cab pulled over and they climbed inside. By the time they were at Barney’s apartment Barney’s shirt was half off and his pants were unbuckled. Y/N had her shirt off and was making fast work with her pants. They were in the bedroom before midnight.

Barney was uncomfortable. His bladder was pressing against him, full, and there was heat on his making him sweat. He woke up to find his blinds open and his curtains pushed back allowing warm rays of sunshine to breach his bed and his face. He rolled over onto his back to find the other side of the bed empty which brought a wave of disappointing sadness over him. Then he heard the shower. A warmness swelled in his heart.

This was a situation they had been in a thousand times. It had been a conquest for Barney at first. Y/N was a teacher who worked with Lily and she had introduced them over a month ago at a fundraiser she had roped the gang into. Barney had hit on her straight away which she didnt take kindly to and knocked him back. He had been determined from then on. Hed bumped into her at random, he’d done career day at their school, he’d invited her to the bar and tried his every move until one day she had asked him to come over to her house. He had been ecstatic, then he found out she anted help icing 200 cookies for a school bake sale and his heart had sunk. He stayed though. They iced and drank until finally they until finally they could barely see and Y/N had invited him into her bed.

He had done it.

But the next morning hadn’t felt like a conquest. He didn’t want to leave in the middle of the night. He didn’t want to ignore her calls or pretend he was a Russian businessman who didn’t speak English when he saw her on the street. He wanted to take her for breakfast. Freaked out, he made his excuses and left wondering what he would do when he saw her again which had been later that night at the bar when she turned up to return his favourite belt, which he had left on her bedroom floor. They’d talked and she didn’t seem crazy or clingy. She said she didn’t want a relationship so there was no need for barney to freak out and he had been happy with that. They even went home together that night.

And the next night.

And the night after that.

Over the past month, Barney had gone home alone twice. Every other time he had been wit Y/N, much to his friend’s mirth as they teased him relentlessly about having a girlfriend which he insisted he didn’t. But now, lying in his bed and listening to the shower knowing that she would dress and leave within ten more minutes he felt disappointed. He didn’t want her to go. He wished he had woke earlier like he had some other mornings, and cuddled into her. He wanted to take her to breakfast. He wanted to kiss her goodbye on her way to work and meet her later tonight for dinner before falling back into bed.

As he was thinking his bedroom door flung open and Y/N came in dressed in just a towel. Her hair was wet and tethered back in a ponytail. She didn’t speak as she came in, busy with picking her clothes up off of the floor which she did with a flurry as she haphazardly threw on items under her towel before hanging it up on a peg beside Barney’s closet.

‘Your hair’s wet,’ he commented as she rolled onto his elbow watching her.

‘Yeah, well you don’t have a hairdryer and I’ve not got time to shower at home so,’ she said.

‘So you’re gonna dry your hair at home?’ he asked confused.

‘No dummy,’ she giggled which made him smile, ‘I’ve not got time I’m just gonna head to the office.’

‘With wet hair and yesterdays clothes?’ he asked with a quirked eyebrow. He shuffled forward to the edge of the bed and sat up, the sheets around his waist. She took a look in the mirror her back to him as she said, ‘I work in a with second graders and no one wants to sleep with me. You think they’ll notice what I’m wearing?’

‘No one wants to sleep with you,’ he scoffed, ‘I don’t believe that.’

‘I think the 25 year age gap might put them off,’ she chuckled.

‘Do you have to go? I mean you’re not going home this morning maybe we could have a replay of last night. You know, round two,’ he said.

‘I don’t think so, pal. You are at least another twenty minutes away from my work and I’m already late. Maybe you can just think about last night yourself or hang onto that memory for tonight,’ she said leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips. He accepted it with ferocity, his hands circling her waist and pulling her onto him as he fell back on the bed. She pulled back slightly as he did and shook her head, ‘not now. Besides I haven’t brushed my teeth yet.’

And with that, she was up and off of him disappearing out of his bedroom before barney could push himself up. Before she could leave though he said, ‘you know maybe we should leave some of your things here for tomorrow? Save you having to rush.’

He heard a chuckle and the click of his front door before he fell back onto his bed. For now, the promise of tonight was the only thing that would get him through the day.


End file.
